In order to efficiently execute database queries, query plans can be generated, which define the manner in which the query is executed. Efficient query planning can potentially reduce unnecessary processing time and/or the unnecessary use of processing resources. For example, in situations where the execution of an operator within a query generates a large “intermediate result” (e.g., not the final result of the entire query), and a subsequent operator within the query eliminates a large portion of this intermediate result, then the eliminated portion (or at least a subset thereof) may be regarded as unnecessary for the execution of the query. The generation and processing of the unnecessary intermediate results can require additional computation time and/or result in unnecessary slowdown of the execution of queries. Accordingly, it can be desirable to provide systems and methods for more efficient query plan generation for the execution of database queries.